Words
by Cresciela
Summary: At the end, only one word was enough to describe him. [Sokai ONESHOT]


A/N: This is what happens when I'm bored in lecture and have writer's block :)

This was a oneshot I wrote a long, long time ago, but I suddenly stumbled upon it today and just did few changes and corrections before deciding to just post it here!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except plot!

* * *

I have four words to describe my boyfriend's personality: silly, dorky, but loving.

Putting away my books into my locker, I was met with the sight of Sora with his bottom lip caught in between his teeth and the ends of his mouth tilted upwards slightly. He playfully leaned his side against the locker as I gave him a questioning, raised brow and shut the locker door closed.

"Hey, Kairi. Did you wait long?" Sora greeted, swinging his keys on his finger. I tried not to laugh when his terrible attempt to look cool failed disastrously as the keys accidentally slipped off his finger and flung over to the other side of the hall.

"Smooth," I whistled. His cheeks prickled red as he embarrassingly went over to pick up his dropped keys.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pretending like that never happened.

I rolled my eyes at him before I nodded. "Yeah, but you didn't have to haul your ass all the way over here to the psychology department. We could've just met in the middle of campus or something."

"I just wanted to see my girl sooner." His brain cells must've been fried or something by the end of the day, for what he just said made literally no sense.

"But babe, you would've seen me sooner if we had just met in the middle." It took him a while to process what I was saying before he cracked into another grin. He just knew that was the best way out of things.

"I didn't want my girl to walk."

"Whatever, you doofus."

Yes, my boyfriend was a big gigantic doofus, but I love him anyway.

"Want to go on an afterschool date with me?" Sora asked before kissing me sweetly on the lips before turning on the engine of his car. "I think your favorite seasonal peppermint cappuccino comes back for the winter today. I'll take you there." He naturally put a hand on my thigh as he had the other one on the wheel. I thought about it for a second before shaking my head.

"You've been spoiling me way too much recently. I'll pass." I started to list all the times he showered me with too much love, including when he bought me a ton of souvenirs from his vacation with his family when I didn't ask him to, brought me frozen yogurt to my apartment when I merely texted him my random craving of the day, and ordered a shipment of this limited-edition perfume I said would be nice to have from France—all in a span of a month. He merely smiled cheekily at me as he rubbed my thigh with his thumb.

"Isn't that my duty as a boyfriend? I like seeing you happy and smiling."

"With pent-up guilt?"

"Babe, I told you not to feel guilty."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, knowing how persistent Sora could be about this topic. "I'll skip out on the afternoon date for today. If you really want to spoil me, watch my TV show with me. A new episode comes out today." At the mention of my TV show, he pouted cutely before blindly reaching for my hand to hold.

"Sure, I haven't been over in a while."

Of course, he didn't last for long. It was only fifteen minutes in when he started to doze off next to me on bed.

"Sora, are you bored?" I laughed when he pulled me into his lap. I paused the show. The skin on my neck tingled as he kissed it lightly from behind.

"No," he muttered. "I just don't like seeing you cry whenever you watch this sad stuff." A part of me felt the flutters hearing such sweet words come from his mouth, but most of me knew he was just trying to hide his sleepiness. I wasn't offended though—he was taking more units this quarter to catch up on classes.

"Do you want to nap instead?"

" _Pfft_ , and waste my time with you?" He snatched the remote out of my hands and turned the TV off, flipping me on my back. "I'll pass on that." I smiled before allowing him to lean down and kiss me. He pulled away to look at me again, smiling that silly smile of his as he dropped down by my side and pulled me into his chest.

"You're cute, Sora." I ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, only for his infamous spikes to pop back up. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck as he enjoyed the feeling of my fingers through his hair and murmured something incoherent. I had to gently pull him away to hear what he wanted to say.

"I said 'I love you'," he complained as he slipped a hand under my shirt to rub a thumb on the bare skin of my stomach. "We haven't cuddled in a long time. Midterms have been killing me. I missed you." He then took a nearby pillow and sniffed it. "I missed your scent too."

"Sora, you're exactly like a puppy," I chuckled, taking the pillow away and chucking it to a random side. "How are you going to survive when we're away for a day?"

"I won't." I frowned at him as he tangled his legs with mine. "I'll just take something from you and sleep with it if I'm ever away."

"Idiot." I patted him on the cheek before caressing it lovingly, watching as his eyes softly locked onto mine. I loved him so much—and it was all his fault. In the past, I was slightly afraid that I would be one of those clingy girlfriends, but I was glad that he was into me as much as I was into him.

"I love you, Sora."

Sora kissed the crown of my head, causing me to erupt in small giggles.

"I'm going to take a nap now."

"Wow, what happened to not wasting any precious time with me?" I let out a yelp as he rolled over me and squished me with his weight, but I knew he didn't put all of it on me.

"I hate sleeping, but I wouldn't mind it if it was like this every day."

"Well, I love sleeping, but I would hate it if it was like this every day," I joked back. He propped himself up with his elbows and frowned in the most adorable way ever. We briefly held a staring contest before his eyes started to glaze over and become glassy. I felt my heart thump—I knew that look from a mile away.

Smashing his lips onto mine, Sora went from being a cute puppy to a hungry beast. The sweet kisses he gave me suddenly became sloppy and hot.

"Tonight?" was the only thing he said as he traveled down my neck and gave the sensitive part of my skin a suck. It was only one word, but I knew exactly what it meant. When he slipped a hand all the way up underneath my shirt, I had to gently take it out.

"Girls' night out tonight. Sorry. Namine's having… boy troubles." I smiled apologetically at him. "You know what happens when we get called for a girls' night out. Mandatory attendance." I was happy to see him roll his eyes jokingly before giving me some space.

"This mandatory attendance can suck a dick." This earned him a playful punch to the shoulder. "You guys make it sound so dramatic and important, but in reality, you're just painting each other's nails or something."

"So not true."

"Whatever you say, babe. Cook me dinner before you go out though?" Sora gave me his infamous puppy-dog eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Maybe."

~.~.~

I have one word to describe my boyfriend's looks: handsome.

I felt a bit awkward as I called his name only to find him leaning against the wall of the math and physics building while laughing at what something the girl in front of him said. I turned around to walk away and wait somewhere in the corner for him to finish. I usually didn't grow too jealous towards girls who flirted with him in bright daylight—I used to during the first months of our relationship—but it still bothered me whenever girls completely discarded the fact that he had a girlfriend and that that girlfriend was me.

However, it wasn't long before he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him for a hug.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Why are you walking away from me? I'm slightly hurt."

I shook my head, not letting it get to me. "I thought you were busy, so I was just going to head inside the dining hall first." When he suddenly swooped down towards me, I blocked my mouth with a hand so that he wouldn't be able to kiss me. I told him many times I never liked PDA, but he never listened to me. He silently questioned me through the look in his eyes before he just went ahead and kissed my hand instead as he let me go. He was such a touchy boyfriend.

"I've told you many times that I'm never busy when it comes to you. If you called me in the middle of a test, I would pick up." I slapped him on the arm at his little exaggeration before clasping my hand with his.

"Sure."

"I'm serious!" He laughed joyously as I tugged him through the entrance of the dining hall. There, he would always lean his head on my shoulder as he talked to his friends. Call him a little puppy, but he was my puppy.

~.~.~

I have one word to describe my boyfriend's flaws: overly-jealous.

"I never really understood that section," Ventus said, rubbing two fingers on his temple as we walked out of class. I tried not to laugh at this poor boy and his poor comprehension skills. "Completely winged that test. Maybe psychology isn't the major for me." I rose an eyebrow at this statement.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're planning to switch majors _again_." I gave him the look of pure disappointment, something that always made him fear me. Ventus scratched a finger on his cheek as he laughed very, very weakly.

"I'm kind of thinking about it."

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, very done with the guy at this moment. "You're killing me, Ven," I exasperated. In an attempt to somehow make the disheartened guy feel a bit better, I gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder. "First you said psychology wasn't it for you, and that computer engineering was. After you said you couldn't program to save your damn life, you jumped to poli-sci. And then you suddenly said poli-sci was too boring, so you jumped back to psychology. And now you're saying you want to switch _again?_ " Ventus gave me a very sheepish look. "Ven, just… do yourself a favor and just stick to psychology."

Ventus sighed. "Okay…"

I saw him suddenly look past my eyes to see what was behind me before widening his eyes a bit and pulling me away to the side with him. With my vision over his shoulder, I blinked as I watched a frisbee fly past us.

"Thanks," I said, absolutely finding no harm in Ventus's heroic action. However, Sora saw differently.

"Babe."

At the sound of his voice, I turned around and gave him a wave with a big smile.

"Sora!"

Ventus tapped me on the shoulder and bid me farewell before he left us alone. I went over to Sora and ruffled his soft hair before grabbing his hand. "Shall we go?" He pursed his lips.

"Yeah."

However, the moment we entered his car, I felt his hand grab the back of my neck and pull me towards him, roughly crashing his lips onto mine. I tried to respond to it, but it was too much for me, so I gently pulled away.

"Um, what's wrong?" I asked innocently, not understanding why he was suddenly upset. Sora blinked a couple of times as he returned my inquisitive look with a slightly confused one. He seemed to have realized what he did and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said before inserting his keys into his car. "I got carried away."

I tilted my head to the side, still confused. "What's wrong?" His dark mood was instantly replaced with the cheery one I knew.

"I got jealous of your friend on impulse. Sorry." He leaned over to give me his usually sweet kiss and smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. "I didn't mean to suddenly attack you." I felt elated as I heard how guilty yet honest he was and held the side of his face with a hand. He looked at me with those eyes of his and pressed his face against my hand for more pressure.

"You're the only one for me, Sora, don't worry." He kissed my palm, causing me to giggle, before pulling it down onto my lap and lacing his fingers through mine as he drove.

"And you're the only one for me."

~.~.~

I have many words to describe my boyfriend, but if I had to narrow it down to one, it would be "perfect."


End file.
